The Past That Haunts Me
by TombSphynxAva
Summary: Who am I? I am Anthony Edward Stark Ironman. But I used to be Perseus Achilles Jackson, Hero of Olympus. Rated T for Tony I mean Percy I mean, oh styx just read it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Alrighty folks. This is my newest story inspired by the stories of Percy becoming Tony. While obviously I'd LIKE to say it's original its not. I love the idea so I'm using it. Only thing thats original is the plot.**_

_**This is TomSphynxAva coming at you live from my bed room this Thanksgiving. Happy Turkey Day!**_

Did it hurt? More than anything. Did I cry? More than a man should. But I sucked it up and kept going with my life. I stopped caring about myself and sought to poison my liver with alcohol. I ended up growing a beard and looking more like my father. I wondered if anyone ever knew that under the alias of my grandfather's choosing that I had graduated MIT after entering at 15. I sat on the couch of my Malibu home my feet kicked up on the coffee table looking through the photo album my mother had given me sipping my scotch.

I tossed it down and walked over to the front door shirtless grabbing a tee shirt pulling it over my head so that the arc reactor was hidden under the fabric. I threw open my front door oly to find a few kids who looked scared out of their wits, disheveled, soaking and dead on their feet. I caught the orange of their shirts and pulled the first kid inside. "Get inside. Hide. NOW!" I grabbed the last one ushering the to the stairs as a huge shaped barreled into my yard. It was raining hard as I stepped outside. "Just like the first time we did this huh beef brains?" And like that first time I was once again swordless. He heard the doors and windows lock. "Thank you J.A.R.V.I.S." I muttered before launching myself over the stupid beat snapping one of his horns off again flipping back over him landing right in front of him as he charged for the house. His own horn embedded itself in his ribcage. "You never learn do you?"

I walked back into the house as he dissolved as entered completely dry. A small girl's face dropped as she saw me. "You're dry!" Another cried. "Holy Hades! You're Tony Stark!" I raised my hand before they could speak. "Most of you are injured. and I'm guessing you've come from the Sea of Monsters?" They all nodded. I went to my kitchen muttering. "J.A.R.V.I.S where did I put the godly foods?" ~In the refrigerator sir. second shelf at the far back. brown flask and the blue lidded tupperware.~ I grabbed both items and padded back into the living room to find that there were three half bloods and one satyr looking through the photo album. The children's heads snapped up. "You are a half blood Mr Stark?" I nodded and set the godly food down. "J.A.R.V.I.S get some pizza delivered." I looked at them and gave them a small smile. "You can rest here for the night. Tomorrow I'll take you back to long island." A boy with blonde hair and big green eyes looked at me. "Mr. Stark?" The kid couldn't be older than seven. "Yeah kiddo?"

He bit his lip and looked at one of the photographs. "This one hangs in Chiron's office. But...that's not you. How come you have it." I chuckled and stood pulling my contact case out of my pocket walking over to a window easily taking the hazel colored contacts out facing them with my sea- green eyes and my half smirk smile. "It is me kid. I'm just choosing to hide." I slipped the contacts back in as the doorbell rang. I paid the pizza guy and set the food down. "Eat up, get some rest." I grabbed the album from them and went to my room. "Jay make sure the Hermes kid doesn't get in here." ~Yes sir.~

The morning found me still awake prodding the half bloods awake. "Come on we have a long drive and a short time to get there." Once I had the four questers in the truck I decided to take them in. Within a day and a half and a few hundred annoying questions, stories and songs later I pulled into the driveway of the camp. "Can you drop us off at the big house?" I sighed and thunked my head on the steering wheel. "Fine. Damned demigods." I pulled up to the big house stepping out of the truck helping the satyr, Gimli, as I learned his name was, out of the truck. He scampered into the big house as I froze hearing those dred words. "Have you returned my boy?" I turned and looked at Chiron. "Perhaps for now Chiron. But I cannot stay." Chiron sadly smiled and held out that familiar ballpoint pen. "Please take this with you then P..Tony. Might I suggest relocating to the Tower?" I nodded and pointed over my shoulder at the truck. "I had my bags packed the moment the brats went to sleep." Chiron laughed shaking his head. "Ah my boy. You've grown wise in your days away." A soft voice that made me cringe. "Chiron who's this?" I sent him a look and he shrugged. "I'm Tony Stark miss. I picked up a group of hitchhikers and brought them here. Nice strawberries by the way." The blonde I had once given my heart to smiled and nodded. "It was nice meeting you Mr Stark." I nodded and got back in my truck cursing as I saw the campers edge closer as the sun rose higher. I pretended ignorance a backed down the driveway.

Who am I? I am Anthony Edward Stark Ironman. But I used to be Perseus Achilles Jackson, Hero of Olympus.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Day later than I expected to have this chapter ready. I had to rewrite it to suit my needs and wants. Next chapter for you guys!_**

**_TombSphynxAva out!_**

I sighed as I sat on the couch of the penthouse in my tower. I grabbed my glass and looked out the window. I set the scotch down and went to my room switching my jeans and tee shirt for my basketball shorts and a wife beater. I took out the contacts and stared at myself in the mirror. The pain of the years gone by flooded to the surface, I sneered in disgust at the unnatural color and slipped my contacts back in. I turned away from the mirror and went down stairs to the gym floor. Thankfully my team had gone home for Thanksgiving. "Jay, some automations if you'd please." ~Yes sir.~ I grabbed the bo staff that Howard had gifted to me on my 15th birthday and braced myself.

Soon I was whipping around the gym letting my demigod side take over for a bit unaware that I now had an audience. As on swung a punch I dropped the staff, blocking the punch with my forearm kneeing the robot in the gut before whipping it onto it's back. Little did I know the team had come back. After hearing "Holy shit." and "By the Norns." I knew that I was either in some deep shit or they were too shocked to move. One of the remained automations came at me from behind so I lept into the air, backflipping landing softly behind it batting it's head off with the staff. I twirled the staff around whistling a tune I'd heard my father's subjects sing and I helped J.A.R.V.I.S clean up the mess.

"Stark." Natasha spoke edging closer. "Where the hell did you learn to do that?" I shrugged still whistling. Thor looked like he was going to puke. "What's wrong Point Break?" Thor's shappie eyes bored into mine. "Few have heard that song, and even fewer have ever had the chance to memorize it." I chuckled and shrugged again. "Tony." Natasha gave me a look that read; If you don't answer me I'll kill you. "Nat, I went to a summer camp okay? A couple of the kids there took mercy on me and taught me how to fight. I am a genius and back then in middle school I was the brunt of bullying. Yes, keep lying Tony and you might just live. Clint caught sight of the branding I had tried so cleverly to hide but said nothing slipping off one of his bracers for archery flipping his arm over. There on his left forearm was the symbol of Apollo and nearly seven lines of service. I blinked slowly letting him know I saw. He hid the mark again and looked at me sharply mouthing. "We'll speak later."

Once again I blinked, this time to also adjust my contacts. Thor glanced at me as I twirled the bo staff again. "How good are thee with a sword Anthony." I cringed putting the staff away my hand slipping into the pocket of the shorts. The damned ball point pen that I had carried with me for years seemed to hum with delight before I slid my hand out of my pocket twirling the pen around my fingers. Steve stared hard at me while Bruce chuckled. Clint oddly was the one who came to the rescue. "Well, we came to see if you had anyone for Thanksgiving. Obviously you don't it's still pretty early, so lets get cooking. You're spending the day with us!"

I groaned but plastered on a smile for them. As the rest of the team left Clint jogged over wiping the tattoo covering make up off my arm. "Holy shit Jackson." He muttered. "Dude, I've been working with a fucking legend this whole fucking time? You fucker." He punched my arm but grinned. "Yeah well this stays between you and me. So far Only you and Chiron and most likely Thor know that I'm even alive. If the skies know...they ain't letting on. Let's go. I'm hungry."

After leaving the gym Thor cornered me. "I knew thee to be alive Perseus." I groaned softly. "Thor it's just Tony okay?" The underlying message was Don't fucking tell people okay? Thankfully Thor seemed to understand but he did say "I might tell one of your stories. The rest will figure it out soon enough." I nodded walking with him. "That's what I'm afraid of."

After showering and covering the branding up once more and changing into a long sleeved tee shirt and jeans I went down to help cook. ~Director Fury is here to check up on all of you~ I sighed and continued cooking. "Let him up." ~Yes sir. Also, Ms Sally is here with your cookies.~ For that one I snapped my head up. "Tell her thank you and, I'll be visiting tomorrow." ~Of course sir.~ I hummed happily as Fury himself brought the cookies up. I snatched the tin from him before offering him one. "I'm being nice Fury." Fury, having tasted my mother's cookies before happily took it. "Blue as always. I love that woman." I hummed as I walked back into the kitchen munching on one of the delicious blue cookies.

Clint looked at me with pitiful eyes so I sighed setting the tin down in the middle. "Go ahead." Fury chuckled and shook his head. "Stark. Do you have the files?" I froze looking at him raising an eyebrow. "Which files." Fury glared at me and said quietly. "Project Olympus." I gulped and nodded. "Yeah Fury I do." I continued making the stuffing not looking at him. "Three old ladies with knitting needles visited my office today. We had a nice chat. You need to..how did you put it...ah yes, you need to confront the past that haunts you." I closed my eyes and nodded. "Sir." After left after stealing another cookie. Thor patted my back. "Before friend Stark confronts his past I'd like to tell a story of a young hero from midgard."

Clint grinned as the other three became attentive. Thor dove into the tale of the lightning thief. As he described the fall from the arch I took over shocking everyone. "As the hero fell he-" Is all I gave him the chance to say. "Before the boy fell he prayed to his father. The venom of the Chimera rushing through his veins killing him slowly. He turned and jumped plummeting to an even surer death. He, for the record, would like to tell that he had a revelation on the plunge but the only thing he could think of was screaming. The sight of the city raced past him then nothing but a white-out of bubbles. He sank through the murk sure that he was going to end up embedded in a hundred feet of mud and lost forever.. His impact with the water hadn't hurt. He was falling slowly now, bubbles trickling up through his fingers. He settled on the bottom of the river soundlessly. A catfish the size of his current step-father lurched away into the gloom. Clouds of silt and disgusting garbage- beer bottles, old shoes, plastic bags- swirled up all around him." I took a breath and shook my head continueing on.

" At that point, he realized a few things: first, he had not been flattened into a pancake. He had not been barbequed. I couldn't even feel the Chimera poison boiling in my veins anymore. I was alive which was good." Thor grinned and continued the story for me. I asked JARVIS to bring up the Project Olympus files. After the story of my first quest was done I looked up to find Natasha staring at me. "How did you know that story Tony?" I didn't answer which pissed her off. Instead I gave her the tablet. "Read the Project Olympus files." She did after glaring at me. "Thor what was that hero's name?" Thor looked up but Clint answered. "Perseus Achilles Jackson. Birthday is August 16th the day the Second Titan War ended." Natasha whipped her head around. "And how do you know that?" Clint smiled sheepishly. "Any demigod should Nat. At least any demigod who's had to listen to Chiron and Lupa go on and on about the son of Neptune, I mean Poseidon. You know what The Prince of the Sea. Can we call him that?" Thor nodded. "Much easier for you hmm Clint?" The thunderer asked. Clint nodded before waggling his eyebrows at me.

Natasha, Steve and Bruce all looked at me. "How did you know his story?" Steve asked. Bruce's eyes lit up. "The arch part you said you couldn't feel the poison anymore. Holy shit!" I sighed as Bruce put it together. Clint patted my back. "Some things you just can't hide." I sighed again as I removed the contacts. "Why do you wear those anyway?" Clint asked. "Beckendorf and Malcolm designed them. Leo put them into production, they're english to Greek/ Latin translation contacts. JARVIS translated the Greek/ Latin into English."

The teams gaped at the sight of my eyes. "Those can't be real!" Natasha shouted grabbing my face tilting it into the light. "They're so pretty." I rolled my eyes. "Can you let go?" ~Sir, we have a problem!~ "What is it JARVIS?" ~The Time has come to face the Past that Haunts You sir.~


End file.
